ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 4 (Fanfilm)
Toy Story 4 is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer animated family comedy film, and the fourth installment in the Toy Story ''series. It is slated to be released on June 21, 2019. Plot One year after the events of 'Toy Story 3', Woody and his friends go on an adventure to find Bo Peep and bring her to Bonnie's House. Voice Cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Frank Welker as Bullseye, RC, Buster and Leona *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Danny Devito as Mr. Potato Head (replacing the late Don Rickles respectively) *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Blake Clark as Slinky *Jeff Pidgeon as The Aliens *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *Tom Kenny as Alphabet Robot *Tara Strong as The Mouse and Mice in the Wall * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Max Charles as Peatey * Amber Kroner as Peatrice * Brianna Maiwand as Peanelope * Cheech Marin as Lenny * Jerome Ranft as Wheezy * Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe * John Morris as Andy Davis * Beatrice MIller as Molly Davis * Laurie Metcalf as Emily Davis * Joaquin Phoenix as George Davis * Patricia Arquette as Sophie Jones, Bonnie and Brian's aunt and Julia's sister * Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson * Lori Alan as Julia Anderson * Owen Wilson as Larry Anderson * R.C. Cope as Mason Robinson * Ron Bottitta as Toby Robinson * Cameron Diaz as Sophie Robinson * Alec Baldwin as Reverend Thompson * Bill Hader as Officer Sanders, 1 of Felix and Kathy's toy friends and Fear in Outtakes * Jack Black as Karate Samson, another 1 of Felix and Kathy's toy friends * Bailee Madison as Bethany the Diva, another 1 of Felix and Kathy's toy friends * Richard Carter as Indiana Jack, another 1 of Felix and Kathy's toy friends * Amy Poehler as Nurse Erickson, a medical nurse at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital * Glenn Close as Bernice Johnson, the 1st grade teacher * Nathan Lane as Dr. Katzenberg, a medical Dr. at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital * Will Smith as Agent Carter * Patton Oswalt as Tinny * Mindy Kaling as Nurse Rosenthal, another medical nurse at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital * Taylor Swift as Hannah Phillips/Hannah Davis * Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips * Julia Louis Dreyfus as Jennifer Phillips * Owen Wilder as Felix Davis * Scarlett Estevez as Kathy Davis * Tim Curry as Professor Earth Dragonfly, an evil scientist action figure Songs #Love Me Do by The Beatles #You’ve Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman #Your Heart Will Lead You Home by Kenny Loggins #Woody's Roundup by Riders in the Sky #Move it Like This by Baha Men Reception Toy Story 4 recived critical acclaim positive reviews. The film has a score of 94% from Rotten Tomatoes, reading "It's quite a noticable few steps down from the previous installments, but Toy Story 4 has enough charm and wit to be played for quite a while.""Toy Story 4 is a gorgeous animation, with unique storytelling that is widely charming for all audiences". Sequel Toy Story 4 will start a new trilogy of films. Transcript ''Main article: Toy Story 4/TranscriptCategory:Films Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Disney films Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:3D Category:Upcoming Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Toy Story Category:2018 Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:G Category:2019 Films Category:Non-Fanon Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment